The Prophecy of the Golden Sun
by Seqt
Summary: In the dark days of Angora, prophecy tells of the Golden Sun and the rightful carriers of the elementals.
1. Default Chapter

The Prophecy of the Golden Sun  
  
Okay, this is mainly an AU but I'm keeping most of the original geography and city names from the game. So don't be surprised when you find out that Imil is an actual kingdom and etc. ^^;;  
  
Disclaimer: I'm in no way associated with the trademarked game; I own nothing except the plot and a few characters.  
  
Now on with the show!  
  
**  
  
It was in dark times this story takes place. Ever since a decade ago, the Sol's power started diminishing due to unknown causes. Each day the sun's light would penetrate less and less while shadows grew and spawned. Blackened creatures never before witnessed now massed in great numbers. But from deep darkness, hope would emerge as the rightful carriers of the elements themselves. Five sacred lighthouses are scattered throughout the world, and only through their lights combined will the shadows withdraw.if this feat is achieved, and if hope is not lost along the journey.  
  
This is the prophecy of the Golden Sun.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a lovely afternoon in the city of Vault. The flowers were in bloom and spring was finally in the air after a long winter. Everywhere there were people bustling to get to markets, to chat, or to simply enjoy this day. As usual, none of the preoccupied people noticed the funny-dressed boy perched twenty feet above in the humongous tree.  
  
Crystal blue eyes were gazing intently at something in the courtyard of a nearby house. Conveniently located over the rooftops, the boy had a clear view of everything. This day, about twenty boys were training hard by drilling moves over and over in the outside sun. They were practicing blocking with wooden shields and swords while their instructor was moving about, correcting this grip and complimenting the other. The blue eyes carefully took in all this.  
  
I'll bet I can do that perfectly now, thought 12- year old Isaac from atop the tall tree. He smiled as he imagined exactly how he would hold a shield and grip a sword. Maybe one day.  
  
"Stop it! It's not funny, give it back!"  
  
Snapped out of his daydream by a distressed voice, Isaac quickly looked down. Three tough- looking boys were crowded around a little girl. They were laughing as the biggest one, who was obviously the leader, waved a notebook in front of the girl, just out of her reach. They were so busy jeering that they didn't see the strange- looking boy drop silently behind them from out of nowhere.  
  
Isaac walked over and tapped the biggest bully on the shoulder. An ugly face whipped around. "Huh?" it asked stupidly.  
  
Pasting on the largest cheerful smile anyone has ever seen, the blue- eyed boy said easily, "Why don't you give back that notebook to my friend over there? I'm sure it doesn't belong to you and stealing's not very nice."  
  
"Not.very.nice?" then the boy rudely guffawed. "Not nice, huh? Well this isn't very nice either!" And with that the boy launched a badly aimed punch at Isaac, who dodged it easily. The other two thugs now turned their attention towards the new prey. Isaac sighed and almost lazily avoided all the other punches that came his way. Alrigh, do I know this loser? No. Does this loser have a reputation? Probably not. Does he have a gang? Trick question. So what's the worst that can happen? With speed that was never registered by the bully, Isaac's fist came flying in a powerful roundhouse. The bully was unconscious before he hit the ground.  
  
"Now, that wasn't nice at all," Isaac said with disappointment in his voice- the other two thugs were backing away with fear on their faces. "I really don't like fighting but if I find you three anywhere bullying anyone, I'll make an exception. So how about taking your friend here with you?" Instead, the remaining boys fled. Cowards, he thought shaking his head. That was when he noticed the little girl staring up at him at him with wide eyes. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, just like her hair. She looked about ten, or so.  
  
"Thank you mister," she piped up.  
  
"It's no problem, just glad I could help," Isaac picked up the notebook after dusting it off. "You mind if I take a look at this-"  
  
"No!" said the girl vehemently before snatching it out of his hands.  
  
Isaac gaped at her. "Uh, I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong..?"  
  
She softened considerably once she had the notebook clutched safely in her hands. "Nah, this here book is very private. No one can go peeking through it besides me," the girl started walking. "So what's your name?"  
  
"Uh, I'm Isaac. You? I mean- what's your name?"  
  
"Just call me Casey."  
  
"Oh, alrigh, Casey. Where do you-"  
  
"Why are you dressed funny?" she asked, looking innocent yet curious.  
  
Isaac felt himself go red in indignation. He glanced down at his yellow canary scarf that clashed horribly against his brown tunic. "I'll have you know that this scarf was a birthday present and keeps my neck nice and warm," he said simply.  
  
"Oh. So what were you doing in that big 'ol tree?"  
  
"Um, that," Isaac found himself grinning sheepishly. "I've always wanted to know how to fight, but no one would teach me. So I've been taking free lessons, you see."  
  
"You mean you've been spying on the trainees back in that school all this time?"  
  
"Well, uh-"  
  
"So that's why you could punch that hard," Casey concluded with a firm nod. Isaac looked at her surprised. This little girl was really strange! From all her questions, he could tell that she was just full of knowledge and curiosity. She's very smart if she can get all her answers just by talking. And he remembered what he was trying to ask.  
  
"Casey, where do you live?"  
  
"Oh, nowhere," came the casual reply. Isaac stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What do you mean- where're your parents then?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Uh, so where are you going?"  
  
"Forwards."  
  
Something about the uncaring way she said it made Isaac worry for her. How could a little girl like her survive in a harsh town like Vault? The very idea struck a guilt cord in his heart, which made him blunder on. "No way, at least come with me."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I live at the Venus temple."  
  
"'Kay," she said, unconcerned. He took her hand and firmly led her down the street, weaving through traffic and alleyways. Eventually they wandered into a more peaceful part of town. Greenery could be seen on balconies, window ledges and in little gardens. As they strolled down a shady lane of neatly planted trees, Isaac felt obliged to teach Casey some things about the city.  
  
"You see, Vault is divided into four main sectors. Each one is dedicated to one of the elemental goddesses, Jupiter, Mars, Venus and Mercury. This place is dedicated to Venus, as you can see from all the wonderful shrubs.Anyway, each part of the city has a temple, so there are four in all. I lived in the Venus temple ever since I can remember and- oh, here we are."  
  
The Venus temple was a remarkable building. There was grace in its simple design, which was like any ordinary chapel. Vines and creepers decorated its outer walls and flowers poked out from cracks in the stonework. The inside was cool and something about the plants there greatly relaxed Isaac.  
  
Casey had been silent all this time, but now she chirped up.  
  
"Hey, 'Zack? How is it that the plants like you more than me?"  
  
Isaac was shocked, not at his new name, but at her uncanny perception. Ever since he was little, he always had a strong connection with the earth. "Um, because they know me?" he said, thinking she must be joking.  
  
"Oh. Your powers are like that."  
  
"What do you-"  
  
"Isaac, there you are!" came a matronly voice.  
  
Isaac turned to see Guardian Aegina starting towards him. Aegina was a Venus dedicate, and had been for the past two decades. Isaac always thought she must've been around forty, age- wise. "You're needed in the gardens. Jarvis's weed-killer experiment has gone horribly wrong. And who's this?" she inquired kindly on noticing the little girl.  
  
"Aegina, this is Casey. Casey, this is Guardian Aegina," Isaac introduced. "Uh, Aegina, I found her wandering around Market Square, she says she doesn't know where her parents are and I was wondering if, uh, she can stay with us for a bit."  
  
"Of course she can," said the Guardian enthusiastically before turning to Casey. "So do you know when you were born?"  
  
"Yep! The Winter of the Eclipse."  
  
Isaac smiled. You couldn't help but take a liking to little Casey, he thought. Now what kind of trouble has Jarvis gotten himself in this time? He shuddered, remembering the incident with the apple tree and walked a bit faster towards the gardens.  
  
**  
  
"Thanks, Isaac. I think that's all of 'em."  
  
Isaac wiped his sweaty brow. "It's no problem.just try not to do that again, alrigh?" he said, peering into Jarvis's eyes behind his spectacles. It had been a hectic evening in the temple gardens. Guardian Jarvis had been experimenting with breeding several species of deadly plants, hoping to produce a weed- killing one that would rid the gardens of the green plagues. Unfortunately, the hybrid things had a mind of their own. Ten of the little monstrosities had taken bloom and ran amok, chopping at everything in sight. Isaac still had a nasty bite from his encounter.  
  
"Of course not," the gardener said absently. "You should go take a rest, son, and thanks again."  
  
With a wave, Isaac proceeded to the main area of the temple. A statue of Venus stood at the very end, behind the table of offerings. No one was in the many wooden pews and this was how Isaac liked it best. The silence gave a sort of serene calmness to the young boy whenever he came here. Placing himself in a row facing the goddess, he offered a silent prayer then took out his wounded hand. Not too deep, he thought. It still might get infected, though. CURE, Isaac commanded. Immediately the red bite marks were glazed over and in no time, was as good as new.  
  
He sighed. Ever since he was little he knew he was different from others. He always knew that he could do things others can't. Like the Cure spell, or manipulating the living things of the earth. Maybe that was why he felt so attached to Venus, even when he was little. He grew up in this temple and it was home to him- from when he was abandoned at its doorsteps as a baby.to now.  
  
Isaac's eyes started to droop and the image of the Venus statue wavered. There must be more to my life than this. I don't care what anyone says, the green things are dying everywhere. The sun's losing its strength and it'll take a miracle for it to be back to normal. There must be something I can do.  
  
**  
  
'Then find your prayers answered, little one'  
  
What.? Your voice.it's like the earth itself.  
  
'Your destiny awaits you if you choose to accept it'  
  
What do you want me to do? What can I accomplish?  
  
'To fulfill.the prophecy of the Golden Sun'  
  
The what??  
  
'Choose your allies well, little one. Find the stars in the true sanctuaries and take them to the lightgivers.'  
  
Now I'm confused.  
  
'Should you accept this mission, it will begin now. Everything is set in place, what do you choose?'  
  
Um, I guess so. Yes, I'll accept it.  
  
'So it begins'  
  
"'Zack! 'Zack!! Wake up now!"  
  
"Huh, what?" muttered Isaac groggily.  
  
Casey continued shrilly, "Get up! The sky's burning!"  
  
"What?!" now that he was fully awake, Isaac noticed something was wrong. Terrifying screams were coming from outside and something was giving everything a reddish hue. Fire.  
  
He stood up suddenly and tripped over a parcel at his feet. Ignoring Casey's frantic tugs, he quickly unwrapped the object and out fell- a pair of light metallic gauntlets and boots, a magnificent shield and a sword.  
  
'Call it a gift.each has its own special properties, use them well'  
  
Isaac whispered, knowing now what his decision caused to happen.  
  
"So the prophecy begins."  
  
  
  
**  
  
Whaddya think? Slow start, I know. But I'm so bad at action stuff -_- But seriously, should I continue? If I hadn't bored you out of your pants already.eeks.  
  
--Over&Out-- 


	2. A Way Out

For the first 3 reviewers................  
  
poetry-freak: No worries- you'll see Jenna sooner or later ~.^  
  
Snoopy6458: So.it's a hook? Ack, I'm such an ignoramus.^^;;  
  
Miss Black Dragon: Oh yeah! Where they had the Earth and Water temples, etc., etc.  
  
  
  
OK, this chapter has a lot of experiments in it.to see if I'm any good with this and that, mostly, so please send in your suggestions! Any review is good reason for me to continue (that rhymes!) so on with the show  
  
  
  
The Prophecy of the Golden Sun Chapter 2  
  
Isaac put on the boots and gauntlets with a smile, marveling at how weightless they seemed. The double-edged blade had a humble design but for the tiny carved dragons at the hilt. Their eyes shone with a strange glow against the fires.Oh dang!, for a little while, he'd forgotten the turmoil outside the temple. Then it was as if someone took earplugs out of his ears; all the crazy noises hit him like a brick wall. The heat of flames, the shrieks of panicked people fleeing, the clanging of steel and someone pulling at his tunic. Quickly he buckled the sword to his belt and slung the shield over his shoulders, making sure the straps were secure.  
  
"'Zack, there's bad things outside, we have to go!" Casey insisted.  
  
"Huh?" mumbled Isaac. Something was not registering in his brain. Through dazed eyes he saw the doors to the main sanctuary open and Guardian Aegina running their way. She came to a halt right in front of them.  
  
There was urgency in her voice as she spoke breathlessly. "Isaac, Casey, there's an army inside the city gates, you have to leave now."  
  
"An army-?" Now Isaac knew his whole world was upside down. How could war come to a peaceful city like Vale? And just out of the blue like that? It couldn't have anything to do with the mysterious entity that spoke to him just minutes ago.could it?  
  
"The Necromancer's army- now listen, all the Guardians will be evacuating the city underground to Kalay. But-," she glanced down at the newly acquired blade at Isaac's belt "you two must travel to Bilibin to the east. Go to the Jupiter Temple. There's this messenger, Lute, who'll take you there in time for the festival. Do you understand?"  
  
Isaac nodded trying to sink things in. The directions were swimming inside his head.go to the Jupiter Temple, meet up with someone and take Casey along for the trip while the rest of the town escapes south.He felt something pushed into his hands. A heavy satchel? This must be for real, then.  
  
"Take this, we won't be needing it anymore."  
  
He didn't question his guardian's instructions, though it was confusing, sending them off to the capital city all of a sudden. When he regained use of his tongue he asked, "But what will you and Jaris do? You're not staying are you?"  
  
She broke into a thin smile. "As guardians of the Venus faith, it's our duty to do what we can for the people. We'll be busy evacuating this town to Kalay."  
  
"But.will I see you again?"  
  
"Oh, Isaac!" she wrapped him in a gigantic hug. "You're like a son to me and 'ol Jaris and we loved you ever since you came into our lives. We just want you to be safe."  
  
Tears came unbidden Isaac's eyes. All this time under their care he'd never thought of them as his real parents. He had taken their love for granted, never realizing how lucky he was, and how he had a family in this temple.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Aegina reluctantly pulled away. "You'll have to go now. Go to Bilibin and warn the king. Casey, look after him for me (the little girl nodded solemnly) don't get caught and don't come back until you've done whatever it is you've been called to do."  
  
"How do you know-" Isaac choked.  
  
"That sword. The Bronze Dragon is the holy symbol of the goddess Venus. Only a true Venus adept can wield it in Her name." She kissed his brow one last time. "We always knew you were special, Isaac. Now go! Don't worry about us. We'll be waiting here for you when you return."  
  
Isaac's feet felt heavy. Tears were running freely down his face but he bravely wiped them away. He gripped Casey's hand tightly.  
  
"Don't look back," came the voice that wrenched at his heart. "Remember, we'll be waiting here for you when you return."  
  
"I-I love you guys, just want you to know. Thanks for everything!" As Casey waved he turned on his heels and ran, before he could change his mind.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Never had the streets been so crowded like this. It seemed to Isaac that he and Casey couldn't move a feet before bumping into someone. It also didn't help that they were going in the wrong direction from everyone else.  
  
Guardians were herding the people towards the Venus temple where the southern tunnels out of the city were located. And since following orders from people who knew what they were doing is always favorable from blind panic, the citizens of Vault obeyed with enthusiasm. Which meant that if Isaac and his young charge didn't get away from the mainstream, they were likely to end up on the ground.  
  
"'Zack! Turn left to that alley over there!" yelled Casey, pointing to a narrow gap off the main street. Isaac nodded, spotted an opening between two large bodies and pulled Casey through it, barely avoiding a third person.  
  
There was no one in this gloomy narrow space but it gave Isaac the creeps anyway. "C'mon," he panted, dragging Casey down the path (this better be in the right direction), turned a right when met with a dead end (no choice, it'll can't be far now), a sharp turn left (yes! There's the topmost spire) and recognized the Jupiter temple.  
  
He and Casey bounded up the stone steps with huge bounds (because even the steps had to be wider than normal, how typical of those Jupiter followers) then sprinted past the open doors. The Jupiter temple couldn't have been any different from the humble architecture of the Venus temple. Small chambers adorned the walls and on various landings while a grand staircase in the center spiraled gracefully up for as far as the eye can see.  
  
That was when they stopped to catch their breadth and noticed they weren't alone.  
  
Voices came down the hall:  
  
".and knowing Felix, there's bound to be something stupid he'd try. Just bring him back before he blows his cover alright? That's all I'm asking." This one had a sort of pleading tone in it, which was quite the opposite of the speaker they heard next.  
  
"Very well. But only because I have good reasons for the fool to not fall into enemy hands." This tone was almost flat like Isaac had never heard before. It managed to sound indifferent and confident while lacking any hint of emotions. A stray thought crossed through Isaac's mind. I wouldn't want to get cross with this person."Don't expect me to baby-sit for him ever again."  
  
"Of course, of course not," reassured the first voice, gaining a cool tone of its own. "He might have interesting news from his trek however and mind you, keep an eye out for my good buddy Scales."  
  
Isaac might've stood there listening to the interesting conversation if someone hadn't come up behind him at that very moment. "Hey, what're you two doing here?" boomed a familiar voice.  
  
The speaker turned out to be a heavyset man in his middle ages. Isaac noticed he was also tall and balding.that clicked something in Isaac's brain. How many times had he seen that balding head ever since he discovered the tallest tree in the Square and thus, an even more interesting form of entertainment? Whoops. Hope he never noticed the strange kid in that overgrown bush.  
  
The man's eyes darted to Isaac's face, then down to the bright yellow scarf.  
  
His chuckle was so loud it made Isaac's eardrums rumble. Never noticed the instructor's voice was this loud, he thought, cringing. Then again, maybe being twenty feet above had something to do with it.  
  
"Why, by the bloomin' goddesses it's treeboy!" Isaac tried not to look at Casey, who was shaking with silent giggles. "I see you've found yerself a sword, and my word, what a fine lookin' shield you've got there!" There was that thundering laughter again.  
  
"Y-you mean you noticed me?" stuttered Isaac.  
  
The teacher grinned hugely. "A' course! Not a whole lot escapes my eyes and you were probably the only one who took me lessons seriously!"  
  
"Aww, but what about the rest of your poor students, dearest uncle?" drawled the first speaker from before in a whiny tone.  
  
Two cloaked figures stepped out of the shadows. One was revealed to be a grinning, black- haired youth and both were heavily cloaked. The latter looked up and glanced at Casey, then locked gazes with Isaac.  
  
Isaac couldn't help but start in surprise. Those eyes were like none he'd ever seen before.they were a light blue, but it was more of a cold glacier blue than anything. But even stranger was fact that they looked so lifeless, as if a heavy screen went over them.  
  
"I'd best get going." The mysterious person nodded once to his companion and simply disappeared.  
  
Okay, people didn't get any weirder than that, concluded Isaac.  
  
"Slippery fellow, that Alex is," sighed the black-haired one fondly at the spot where Alex stood a second before.  
  
It was Casey who spoke first. "Mister Lute, can we go now?"  
  
Isaac was amazed. So this was the messenger? Well, Casey certainly was a clever girl.  
  
Lute, however, didn't seem surprised at all. In a second his demeanor changed from carefree to dead serious. "Yes, right now in fact," he turned his attention towards his uncle. "What's the current situation?"  
  
He took a deep breadth. "Mercury Venus Guardians are working on evacuation; the Mars and Jupiter Guardians are having a ball with the defenses. The enemy's spreadin' rapidly through the streets- I estimated at least a good two thousand in the city and more outside the gates," the teacher reported grimly.  
  
"Just orcs?"  
  
"Loads of the undead, more than just orcs."  
  
"Are they taking prisoners?" asked Lute sharply.  
  
His uncle sighed. "No."  
  
"That's all I need." Lute looked as white as a sheet; Isaac still didn't understand everything that was happening as well as he would've liked.  
  
The teacher bowed and said to Isaac, "Well boy, if we ever make it outta here alive, look up 'Master Miles' if you ever visit Imil." He winked once and walked away.  
  
"Follow me," ordered Lute, turning on his heels.  
  
Casey shot a look at a lost Isaac. "C'mon," he muttered. I'll just have to save my questions for later, he thought. His mind was working overload. To someone who had always lived in peace like Isaac, and knew no other life, war was an unheard of thing. Things are going a little too fast for me today...  
  
They entered one of the many doors on the first floor. This room turned out to be a dark sort of study. As Lute was searching around for something on the ground and Isaac and Casey both lost in their thoughts, nothing could've prepared them for what happened next.  
  
Isaac felt it first- a disturbance traveling through the earth in a ripple effect. He barely had time to brace himself before they were hit with something resembling a small earthquake. They were almost thrown to their feet. Isaac waited for signs of an aftershock, but there was none.  
  
Casey tugged at his hand. "What do you feel, 'Zack?"  
  
"It wasn't an earthquake," said Isaac slowly. "There was an explosion somewhere." A very powerful, unnatural explosion, he concluded.  
  
"Never mind that," Lute said hurriedly. He opened a trapdoor on the floor with a tug. "Get in here first."  
  
Casey and Isaac heard a clicking sound behind them and shortly after, light flared into the darkness. They were in a wide underground passageway. Heavy wooden beams supported the ceiling and walls, making the escape route look more like a mineshaft than anything.  
  
"Now you two are Isaac and Casey, right?" inquired Lute, taking the lead with his lantern.  
  
"Yep," answered Casey for the both of them.  
  
"Do you know why Aegina wanted you two in Bilibin and not in Kalay?"  
  
The thought hadn't occurred to Isaac before. He supposed there was a very good reason, though. '"To find the five stars in the true sanctuaries and bring them to the lightgivers,'" quoted Isaac all of a sudden.  
  
Ahead, Lute froze and whipped around. His face was rather white. He gave Isaac an appraising glance then said slowly, "Let me see that sword of yours, Isaac."  
  
Isaac shrugged. He would inspect his sword later, when there's time. He unsheathed the blade and offered it to Lute, hilt-first. The older boy scrutinized every inch of it, testing its edge and balance, before his eyes rested on the carved bronze dragons. His eyes widened. "So it is true." Lute handed the sword back to Isaac and resumed walking, faster this time.  
  
"Wait, Mr. Lute? Can you please tell us what's going on here," Isaac asked curiously.  
  
Lute heaved a sigh. "I.suppose you'd have the right to know, being dragged into this all of a sudden." he launched into his story. "About a decade ago, in the middle of winter, there was a rare eclipse. Of course those things weren't unheard of or anything, but this one was very strange- it lasted for an entire day. After that, the sun began to gradually weaken, with each month getting less and less light. At first it wasn't noticeable, but after a few years.Most people didn't know it, but shadows were forming in the far north. Have you heard of the Undead?"  
  
Yes, Isaac had heard of them. In horror stories, mostly, those of which adults would use to scare little children with. In their tales, the undead were creatures of a long, lost arcane magic. It was called necromancy, the power to raise the dead. The living dead could be anything the necromancer wanted, in the shape of a horse or a dragon, for they were just beings pieced out of bits of flesh, or bone.  
  
Isaac nodded, eager for the story to continue.  
  
"There were rumors of them a couple of years ago. No one believed them, though I don't know how they couldn't. The Undead thrives in darkness and shatters under the sun, but as the sun's light became continually weaker.all it needed to take was a powerful enchanter and the undead would be able to function under dim light. Angora is a divided country. It would be easy for a strong army to conquer it and why not? The land has fertile soil and plenty of natural resources. Two weeks ago Imil was attacked." Isaac was amazed- the country of Imil was an icy region and was very dangerous. It also happened to be the home of some powerful adepts. The royal family was famous for its clerics, where the throne went to the heir with the greatest potential in psynergy and not just to the first-born son. It didn't really make any sense to why an army would want to conquer it.  
  
"As of now they're at a standstill. The people have retreated into the capital, which is an impenetrable fortress. An army has laid siege on the city, although it may not be long before one side gives in, for the Imilians are greatly outnumbered." He sighed again. "But there's this prophecy. It tells of a time when the light weakens and of a group of true carriers who are able to drive it back.But I'm not sure, I'll have to look it up when we're at Bilibin. That's where we come in." he gave a look at Casey and Isaac.  
  
"Bilibin's always a mess after the Spring Festival, which ironically, is also Princess Samra's birthday.and it starts three days from now. And that isn't a lot of time."  
  
Isaac nodded. It still was a little hard to digest, really. "So does this tunnel lead all the way to Bilibin?"  
  
"Of course not," said Lute. "We'll have to cross the forest first and the Goma Mountains through the Goma Caves. This is just an old escape route out of the city. It hasn't been used for years."  
  
Casey had remained strangely silent all this while. Now she asked, "Why aren't they taking prisoners, mister Lute?"  
  
"Lets just say that the dead would be more of use to a necromancer than the living," Lute said in a strained tone.  
  
A thought was turning over in Isaac's head- they don't want the people alive??- when the lanterns light fell on a large mound in front of them. Lute groaned.  
  
It was a giant pile of rubble that reached to the ceiling. The three wouldn't be able to go beyond it.  
  
"And the ladder's just beyond that!" cried Lute in frustration. "Why did this part of the passage have to cave in?"  
  
"Can your powers move it?" Casey wondered curiously. Lute has powers? thought Isaac.  
  
Lute was deep in thought and didn't question Casey's statement. "Nah. I'm not even an adept. Besides, my powers' linked to Jupiter, do you know how hard it is to create a gust out of still air?"  
  
Isaac concentrated on the mound before him. He didn't catch Casey nodding.  
  
Earth was his element; he was sure those rocks would obey him if he gave the command. Many long, thick support beams stuck out from the pile. If he could just lift the stones and bind connect the beams.  
  
Well, couldn't hurt to try. He felt inside him, searching for a link that connects him to all things of the earth. A warm, familiar feeling came to him. Isaac smiled, he could now feel the rocks.There were always a sense of strength that came with stone. They were of a slow moving type, but were patient and resilient. These were exactly the same.  
  
Now what to do.The first step was achieved but how to lift these rocks. He thought long and hard, there must be something.And something clicked. He didn't know how he knew, he just did- the word of command was leviere.  
  
Isaac didn't hear the rumbling sound as the heavy pile rose slowly. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He willed it to ascend to the top, and painfully it did. He knew it wouldn't hold for long, though. His attention now shifted on the wooden beams. Wood wasn't quite different from stone, being slow and steady also. They were much easier to repair, however.  
  
Wood eagerly connected at Isaac's command; it was in their nature to grow. Within seconds they were as strong as ever. They placed themselves over the packed rubble and attached firmly to the walls for support. All movement on the ceiling stopped, there was no danger of it collapsing a second time.  
  
Now he could let go. Psynergy withdrew now that his task was completed.  
  
A rickety ladder could now be seen a little off and it looked like a shiny ray of hope for a tired Isaac.  
  
"Nice job," congratulated Lute, admiring Isaac's handiwork. "You're really something, aren't you?"  
  
Isaac grinned a little. So what just happened again.?  
  
"That was the Lift spell," said Casey happily. "It means that you've reached a pretty high level if could do it. 'Cause that was your first time."  
  
"How did you know?" Isaac asked, surprised.  
  
"Once you've learned a spell, it gets easier every time you do it," explained the little girl.  
  
Now Isaac was befuddled. How did she know.everything??  
  
Lute brought them back to attention. "Come on. We're spending night in the forest- it's just outside." He pointed to the ladder with enthusiasm. "That hasn't been used in a long time also!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
Here ends the second chapter. Yeah, so a lot didn't really happen here (just trying to describe a plot.) x_X but I'm planning on introducing a familiar character next time!  
  
So. Think I'm any good with action stuff??? (Guess it's way easier than trying to write romance. *shudder**)  
  
  
  
Over'nOut 


End file.
